HellBound Cosmology
The multiverse The Multiverse is infinite dimensional, it’s a collection of infinite universes and alternate parallel universes with infinite possibilities and impossibilities with their own sets of fiction in an immeasurable number of bubbles. the multiverse has infinite spatial dimensions that transcend each other meaning that the one that transcends the last is infinitely greater. there exists an unknown number of uncountable infinite dimensional multiverse within the verse. Each multiverse is referred to as Worlds with their own set of fictions and realities that transcends each other. Hyper Dimensional Space The Hyper Dimensional Space houses infinite dimensional multiverses and infinite dimensions in general. the Hyperspace transcends the multiverses it houses and is beyond time and space concepts. the amount of multiverses Inside it is infinite and unending as a multiverse is created every second with a multiverse inside a multiverse this process goes on for eternity. Super Dimensional Space Inside of the super dimensional space contains higher worlds (multiverses) that view the hyper dimensional space as fiction. each higher world contains its own reality and fiction with infinite possibilities and impossibilities. The super dimensional space has an immeasurable endless hierarchy of higher worlds and realities that transcends each other for eternity. The Sea of Nothingness The sea of nothingness is the void that came before creation.it’s completely transcendent of the infinite dimensional Hyper dimensional space as well as the Super Dimensional space and exists and predates beyond all confines of time and space as it encompasses all of creation and will claim it back at the end of existence. anything fake or unreal, existed, or won’t exist are within the sea of nothingness. It has no end and is beyond the idea of no end at all. It is the final point of existence, anti existence, and inaccessible for anything within the hyper dimensional space and super dimensional space. Omniverse The omniverse holds the hyper dimensional space and Super Dimensional Space, multiverse, Universe, dimensions and reality in all of existence and pins down all of the layers of existence within Creation itself while dwarfing all previous layers of existence, essentially the omniverse contains everything that exists into one large bubble. An omniverse is created every second. The Omniverse contains absolutely everything imaginable, science, mathematics, physics, Law, order, balance, unbalance, everything finite and infinite and etc. The Underworld The Underworld transcends the omniverse infinitely and views it as a speck of dust to its size as its infinite and ever growing in size. here in this realm houses an infinite hierarchy of steps of infinity that house an infinity within themselves. Each step goes on for infinity and forever and each step that transcends the last views the lower as fiction. Within this infinite hierarchy exist the demon gods who can manipulate and effect the hierarchy to their pleasing. This is called the infinite hierarchy of Demons, The Underworld is beyond logistics, mathematics, formalism and cardinals as the laws of physics don’t exist within it. The highest beings in the hierarchy above the infinite demon gods view the hierarchy itself as fiction. Demon Gods The Demon Gods are a race of powerful transcendent vampires with the traits of a demon, they exist beyond the concepts of time and space and transcend the concepts of dimensions. They exist beyond meaning and reason and their motives and Goals are beyond human comprehension. They are beyond all expectations of change as they are beings that remain the same forever. The Demon Gods exist and transcend the archetypal of infinity, Physics, Logic, Laws, Cardinals and formalism, Reality, Totality and Duality, Life and Death. As noted before their actions and why they do things are and cannot be fathomed by any form of human comprehension or theory, they are a race of malevolent deities that spread chaos throughout the multiverse. Their exact origins are unknown, it is believed they existed before time and space. The number of Demon Gods are unknown as there have been stated to be an infinite amount of them worshipping the Dark Goddess of Evil ambrosia in the depths of the chaotic underworld. Realm of God The realm of God is the true final point of existence. This is where God resides. Heaven is a realm that encompasses the omniverse and is the true final ending point of anything to ever exist. it is beyond the concept of beyond and ending as it will exist and always will exist. it and the underworld are opposites. this realm transcends the hierarchy of demon gods and the underworld as a whole and is the highest point in all of existence. Terminology Grimoires Grimoires are magical books that hold the history and knowledge of forbidden arcane magic. These Grimoires hold the history and knowledge of the demon gods themselves and some hold knowledge of lesser demons. some Grimoires are powerful enough to have their own soul and body in the flesh which gives them powerful magical abilities. The Chaos Sword The chaos sword is the window and gate to the garden of madness known as the underworld. the sword itself can create a slash in time and space opening the gates to the realm to be tortured for all eternity. The sword itself holds power to rewrite the entirety of reality and it grants the wielded unlimited arcane power. Category:Blog posts